Kiss the Girl
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sirius is sick of Remus's lack of courage and decides to help his friend. We all know what that means. RL/NT
1. Kiss the Girl

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, this story has been in my head for weeks. Ever since I was ruining basically every Disney song known to man for Katie by assigning Harry Potter characters to different characters from the movies. *grins* My goal in life is to drive her nuts. I'm doing good! *laughs* Anyway, this story is for The Little Mermaid's Kiss the Girl. I don't know about you guys but I see Sirius singing this for Remus and Tonks. Not that he actually will but it'll still be awesome! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or movie characters.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_[Percussion, strings, winds, words]_

Sirius was getting so tired of watching Remus 'secretly' watch Tonks. It had been going on for almost four months now. Oh sure, they would flirt. Sirius had even caught them sharing Remus's bed one night. Nothing that would have made Sirius tease them for days, just sleeping. But did his old friend have the Gryffindor courage to KISS the girl he was mooning over? No, of course not.

Sirius sighed. Time for some drastic measures. He turned away from the two flirting in the drawing room and headed for the attic.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Remus frowned as he walked through Grimmauld Place. He was looking for Tonks. They normally met up in the house's rather large library to talk for a while. But tonight, she wasn't there and he started to get concerned as a good amount of time passed. Since he also had no idea where Sirius was, Remus figured they might be together, probably distracted by Order business or another game of chess.

He saw lights coming from the drawing room and went in. His frown deepened as he saw fairy lights all over the place and a Muggle cassette player in the corner.

"In you go, Tonks."

Remus spun around as Sirius shoved Tonks into the room before waving a quick wand at the player and sealing the door, blocking his grinning face from view.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_[Sing with me now]_

Both Remus and Tonks were startled as a song from a Muggle children's movie started playing. Remus could feel his face turning more and more red as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Oh Sirius really didn't set up their first kiss, did he?

The look on Tonks's face said she was thinking the same thing. A silent agreement was made then. When they got out, Sirius Orion Black was a dead man.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better_

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry he did this, Dora. I tried to beat manners into him when we were in school but as you can tell," he waved a hand around the room. "it didn't take."

Tonks huffed and Remus noticed that she hadn't said one word since being pushed in. He frowned again.

"What did-" Realization dawned on Remus. "He jinxed your mouth closed."

Tonks nodded, her glare, which was aimed at the missing Sirius, growing deeper.

Remus caught a few of the lyrics again and almost laughed. "I think we," he cleared his throat. "we probably need to kiss to counteract that." Tonks gave Remus a look. Remus smiled sheepishly. "Ah, you figured that out already."

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl_

Remus looked around the room for a moment, trying to see if there was another way out of this. But, like most of Sirius's pranks, this was very well thought out.

"If only he'd put this much effort into his school work." Remus muttered before moving closer to Tonks. "This isn't quite how I saw this happening." Tonks's eyes softened. "You either, huh?" he took Tonks's hands. "Well, he set it up for us. Be a shame to waste all his hard work since he'll never be able to do it again." Tonks smiled, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Remus smiled. "Oh good, laughter. I feared you were going to glare through this."

Tonks pulled a hand away to swat Remus's shoulder. Remus laughed and took her hand back.

"Okay, okay, no hitting the elderly." Tonks gave him a look. "I know, I'm not elderly. Can we go with older?" Tonks shrugged. Remus smiled softly before leaning down and capturing Tonks's lips in a sweet kiss that instantly broke the jinx, allowing her to kiss back.

_Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Sirius grinned like an idiot from the now open doors. "I did it!" he froze, realizing the two were glaring at him. "Bugger."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* I can practically hear Katie whining about the song being ruined. I personally can see Sirius doing this, which makes it all the better cause I know Katie can too! Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Tonks's POV

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, thanks to a request from LyricalRose, you get more Kiss the Girl. It was requested to see Tonks's thoughts on things because she couldn't speak. *grins at Katie's groan* And since I'm such a nice writer, I'm doing it! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks hummed happily on her way to the house library where she planned on waiting for Remus. It had become their routine to meet up there and talk for a while after dinner or meetings. They'd fallen asleep there a few times. Tonks smiled softly. Of course, there was the one time they had talked in his room and fallen asleep on his bed. It was the best night of sleep Tonks had gotten in ages.

_BANG_

Tonks jumped and found Sirius behind her, grinning.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tonks." Sirius said. He picked up the box he'd dropped. "Dust makes things slippery."

Tonks frowned. "What is that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just something that used to belong the a family member and I wanted to see if it still works." he moved towards the drawing room. "Wanna get the door for me?"

Tonks nodded. She still had a bit before Remus showed up. "Sure."

The two got to the drawing room and Tonks opened the door for Sirius. She watched as he set down his load and wiped his hands off on one of the curtains. She shook her head with a smirk. He was always aiming to destroy anything that reminded him of his mother. Of course, that was the whole house but he did what he could.

"Alright set, Sirius?" Tonks asked. "I've got to meet Remus."

Sirius stood straight. "Oh you've got time, Tonks. He's talking with Dumbledore. Bless that man but once he gets going,"

Tonks laughed. "Yeah, I've been there." she moved closer to the box. "So, what is this thing?"

Sirius brushed some dust off the top. "It's an old Muggle cassette player."

Tonks cocked a brow. "Who in the Noble House of Black had something made by Muggles?"

Sirius grinned. "My dad, believe it or not." he brushed more dust off. "So, what have you and Moony been up to lately?"

Tonks shrugged, her face matching her hair a bit. "Not a lot. Just getting to know each other."

Sirius snorted. "You've been getting to know each other for four months, Tonks. How much can you not know?"

Tonks sighed. "Sirius,"

Before Tonks could continue, Sirius pulled his wand and jinxed Tonks's mouth shut. He grinned as she frowned then lunged for him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Tonks fell to the floor with a thump. Sirius stood over her as she glared at him.

"This is for your own good and what's left of my sanity."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She was going to kill him. When she finally got free, Tonks was going to make sure Sirius died painfully and slowly and she knew Remus would help, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry he did this, Dora." She did so love it when he called her that. Too bad she was too mad to think about that. "I tried to beat manners into him when we were in school but as you can tell, it didn't take."

Tonks huffed. No, she couldn't tell that at all. Just like he couldn't tell she couldn't bloody talk!

"What did-" There you go, Remus. "He jinxed your mouth closed."

Tonks nodded, her glare moving from the man in front of her to wherever her soon to be dead cousin was. She looked back at Remus as he appeared to chuckle a bit. What was funny about this? Apparently he'd been listening to the song Tonks decided to ignore.

"I think we," she watched him clear his throat. Okay, that should not be that sexy. "we probably need to kiss to counteract that." Tonks gave him a look. She figured that out half an hour ago. "Ah, you figured that out already."

Tonks continued to plan Sirius's painful end while Remus looked around. She guessed he was looking for a way out. She wanted to tell him she already tried. Sirius thought this out well.

"If only he'd put this much effort into his school work." she heard Remus mutter. She shook her head a bit. This was Sirius, Remus. "This isn't quite how I saw this happening." Tonks softened and knew it showed in her eyes. So he wanted this too. "You either, huh?" her insides turned to jelly as he took her hands. They always did. "Well, he set it up for us. Be a shame to waste all his hard work since he'll never be able to do it again." Tonks had to smile at that and her shoulders shook with laughter she couldn't let out. "Oh good, laughter. I feared you were going to glare through this."

Tonks had to smack him and pulled a hand away to do so.

"Okay, okay, no hitting the elderly." she gave him a look. How many times did they have to have that talk? "I know, I'm not elderly. Can we go with older?" she shrugged. She'd give him that. For now. Neither of them said anything as she watched Remus smile softly before her eyes slid shut. Seconds after, she felt his lips on hers and the jinx broke. She let out a small sigh as she kissed him back.

"I did it!"

The two broke apart and turned to glare at Sirius who was in the now open doorway. He froze.

"Bugger."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So? Does this work for everyone? It was fun to write, really. I love writing from Tonks's POV. She's awesome. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
